Unraveling the Riddle
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: After Professor Lupin, there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. A teacher in his mid thirties, Professor T. M. Riddle. What is he hiding? Will his past try to come back and bite him in the butt? What is his relation to Tom Marvolo Riddle?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_I realized that it is the middle of the academic year, but due to some recent events we are in need of your assistance. I would like to extend this invitation. I would like to invite you to join our staff as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I acknowledge that you are a busy man. But I would be honored for you to accept our offer. _

_I await your response_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Congratulations for becoming Headmaster. Though I am saddened to hear that your time as a Transfiguration Teacher has ended, you were inspiring teacher. I would love to come and teach at my Alma Mater. When would you have me start?**_

_**T. M. Riddle**_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_I am grateful for your acceptance. Perhaps the start of the semester after the holidays would suffice though I suggest you arrive a week before the students are due to return from their holidays. _

_We look forward to working with you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**Hey everyone! Yeah I was bored. And my story "The One Who Made a Difference" is in a very very long Hiatus cuz of severe writer's block. So I was fixing some stuff. and this is what i had manage to fix. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Professor Riddle

**Chapter 1: Professor Riddle**

* * *

After the whole werewolf incident before the Easter Break, there was a problem. There was still a big part of the school year left. This is usually when the teachers would brush up on the student's lessons and give the last lessons for the year. But without a teacher in Defense and the last few weeks before Easter, Defense Against the Dark Arts' schedules were spread across the other subjects because of the hectic schedules, leaving some classes behind. This worried some of the students worried.

Hermione was frantic. She came back from the train and went to interrogate Ron and Harry on what has happened. There had been no news on what's going to happen with the Defense class, and that made Hermione and most of the grade conscious students quite unnerved

"Who's going to teach now?" Hermione said "I doubt Professor Snape could handle both the Potions and Defense classes."

"I told you the position is cursed!" Ron said "Bad things happen to those who teach DADA. I was hoping for Snape to teach it. Even if there is a few weeks left. He's no exception with the curse."

"Well Hermione I guess you don't have to worry about that" Harry said "look"

They turned to the teacher's table and saw a new teacher. He has pale skin and jet black hair. He looked young, perhaps in his late thirties or early forties no older than Professor Snape. Beside him was Severus Snape and the two were having a friendly conversation. And for once Snape didn't look like he was just tolerating his colleague. He looked like he was actually enjoying himself.

"HE looks familiar" Harry said "I don't know how…"

Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and the entire hall fell silent. "May I have your attention please?"

Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall.

"Welcome back" Dumbledore said "I know you may have noticed a small change in our staff. Professor Lupin has resigned to take care of his health. So I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Riddle."

The dark haired man rose and gave everyone a smile. The Great Hall gave him a warm welcome… except for some in the Gryffindor Table.

"What?" Harry said towards his friends. Ginny looked pale and Hermione trying to calm her down.

"It can't be him" Ron said "He's dead. And if it is him, he would be in his…I don't know sixties? Maybe their related."

"But Riddle isn't that much of a common name is it?" Harry asked

"It's a muggle family" Hermione replied. "There aren't that many people with the same last names when they come from a muggle family."

"But they look alike" Harry noted. "But he looks different…somehow."

"Let's just hope that Dumbledore is not going senile" Hermione said "Because he has to be wary of this new Defense teacher."

* * *

From the teacher's table the new Professor gave a small chuckle. Beside him Professor Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems." He said "that there are a few Gryffindors that seem wary of my position as the new defense teacher." Motioning to the group of third years.

"Ah. Mr. Potter and company" Snape said in his usual cynical tone. "I would keep an eye on them if I were you. They always seem to find trouble."

"Do not worry, Severus" Professor Riddle said "I know how to handle trouble. They seem to think that I am the man who must not be named."

"It would be amusing to see their faces to the revelation" Snape said "would you mind if I were there to watch"

"As much as I would hate to spoil your fun, Severus" he said "but you still have a class to teach. Perhaps another time."

"I feel that this is going to be a rather exciting term. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course"

* * *

The days flew by and nothing bad was spread about the new teacher. Though the Trio was most surprised on their feedback from Ginny. She entered the Common room after Defense class and she had a big smile on her face. The three third years looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright, Gin-Gin?" Ron said using her old nickname. Ginny scowled at Ron for a few seconds before the smile returned on her face.

"We just had Defense" She said "it was great! It was way different than when Lockhart was teaching"

"Lockhart?" Hermione asked "What about him? Why are you studying lessons from last term?"

"I don't know" Ginny said "But it was great. He was just as good as Professor Lupin. The entire class had a great time."

"Are you sure you're not sick, Ginny?" Harry asked "Tom Riddle, the evil Slytherin of the century, was actually nice to the Gryffindors? He wasn't like Snape?"

"Well, _Professor_ Riddle wasn't like him at all." Ginny said "He wasn't even a Slytherin"

"Wasn't even ah…guys I think Ginny might be confunded" Ron and Harry was about to grab her and drag her all the way down to the Hospital Wing but she just glared at the two making them stop their tracks.

"I am not confunded" Ginny said exasperatedly "Now if you three are going to continue to accuse me of such I would just go find someone else to talk to. If I wanted to be bullied I would've went to Fred and George. At least they could be the least bit sympathetic."

Ginny stormed off the common room and went to look for other people beside's the trio.

"He's got my sister again" Ron said. "we have to stop him"

"We can't" Hermione said "We don't have proof."

"When is our Defense Class?" Harry asked

"Tomorrow" Hermione said looking at her schedule "Double Defense with the Slytherins"

"Then I guess we have to find out for ourselves then" Harry said "Who is this Professor Riddle"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Classes

**Chapter 3: Classes**

* * *

Professor Riddle.

It was Wednesday, probably one of the most hectic days of the week. The Fifth Years and the Third Years, Gryffindor and Slytherin, right before lunch and the seventh years have double after. I decided to merge some classes like the Seventh years. As the NEWTs students need more time for reviewing everything they had studied, I felt it was more effective as a whole. More time and ,hopefully, dissipating the House Rivalries and prejudice that has haunted these walls since the beginning.

The OWL students entered the class. Some were anxious, others were curious. I do not know why do the rivaling houses always get grouped together in most classes…and the most dangerous classes. I heard from Severus that it is always Gryffindors and Slytherins that are paired together in Potions class. Do they not notice the danger? If it weren't for the fact that Severus Snape is one of the most intimidating teachers known in this school, I reckon there would be deaths as it is. I faced the class as they took their seats.

"Good Morning everyone" I said to the class. "As you may know, I am Professor Riddle. Before I start the class are there any questions?"

A brown haired Slytherin girl raised her hand. "Yes, Ms."

"Wright" she said "Angel Wright"

"Yes, Ms. Wright"

"Did you study here at Hogwarts? What house were you?"

"Yes, I studied here at Hogwarts. And I dare you to guess," I said good natured no one raised their hands "Come on I don't bite"

I more daring Gryffindor raised his hand "Slytherin!"

Half the class started to argue over it.

"People!" I said loudly and the class stopped. "That was a good try, Mr."

"Weasley" he said glaring at me. "Fred Weasley, it was your Diary that opened the Chamber last year"

"I see" I said "Well it seems that you have been misinformed. I do not own a Diary nor do I know any Chamber. Anyone else want to guess?"

A Slytherin raised his. "Were you a Ravenclaw?"

"Yes" I said "I was."

"But Tom Riddle was a Slytherin"

"Then it's obvious that my name isn't Tom then" I said dryly "Tom…was a man I knew from my past. Now enough questions, I looked through some of the past reports. It seems that this class is behind on some of the fourth year curriculum. I would blame it on vain celebrities, but what use would that be it has past."

Some of the students laughed. "Alright who can tell me the difference between a Spell, a Jinx and a Curse?" Several hands were raised.

"Yes Mr. Weasley" I said looking at the ginger haired boy, beside the other Mr. Weasley, must be Ms. Weasley's older twin brothers.

"Curses and Jinx are both Dark Magic, and a Spell is the general term for magic used with a wand" he said

"One out of three" I replied. "A Curse is one of the most powerful forms of spell. The Curse only lasts for duration of time. A Jinx however is a little more complicated. There are two kinds of Jinx. There is the jinx that lasts only when you use it. And there the Jinx that last for a long time, perhaps even forever. There are seven kinds of spells Transfiguration, Charm, Jinx, Hex, Curse, Counter Spell and Healing Spell." I lectured

"Now I want you all to put your notebooks, and quills away, wands out. And put your stuff to the sides. Girls on the left and boys on the right" I waved my wand the chairs and tables made two walls.

"Now for today, there is no Gryffindor, no Slytherin. Just a little activity, Boys vs. Girls. Girls show them what you've got, and boy's don't let me down. Ready?" the boys went behinds the left wall and the girls behind the right.

"Cast!"

* * *

Fred and George left the classroom with a new friend. The Trio saw them from the corner of their eye leaving the Defense classroom. They met a boy named Frank Walker. The strangest part of this…is that Frank is a Slytherin.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know." But before anything happened the twins went towards the trio.

"Well look who it is Gred" Fred said "'it's little Ronniekins and his friends."

"How was Defense?"

"It was great!" George said "Meet Frankie. Our new partner in Hexs and Jinx"

He glared at the two "Frank. Frank Walker, don't believe everything these two tell you."

"Aww come one Frankie-boy" Fred said "All's fair in love and war, right?

"Uh huh. War is over. And I am not your opponent. Not this time. See you two at Potions."

"Well we have Transfiguration next" The twins told the trio "We have to go, "

"Yeah we don't want Professor Minnie to have kittens now do we?"

"See you three later"

"That was unusual" Harry said

"Well those are my brothers for you" Ron said "I never understand those two."

"Well let's get this over with. Let's see what the new professor has for us."

* * *

"Alright everyone put your books away" I said as I entered the class. I looked into the faces of the Third Year Class. They seem wary. And on guard. More so than the other classes.

"Good Morning, I am going to be your teacher for the rest of the year. So before I start the class anyone have any questions?"

A boy with glasses and unruly black hair raised his hand "Yes, Mr."

"Potter" he said emotionless. "What is your first name?"

"I think that is a rather personal. But no matter. I was born Timothy Marcus Riddle." Mr. Potter seemed a little disappointed by my answer. "Any more?"

A boy with a familiar shade of platinum blonde hair raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Am I right?"

"Yes Sir" he said puffing his chest out arrogantly "What house were you when you were here at Hogwarts?"

"I thought so, you're a spitting image of Abraxas" I said "Who would like to guess?"

A boy with Weasley red hair raised his hand. How many kids to the Weasleys have? "Yes, Mr. Wealsey?"

"Slytherin?"

"No," I said to the surprise of the Gryffindors. No one else raised their hand. "No one wants to guess?"

"I may not look it but I was a Ravenclaw back in my school years." I said "So if there are no more questions, why don't we proceed with our lesson. I managed to get the reports from your previous teachers. Luckily this year, Dumbledore managed to get a competent teacher and your class is rather advance at the Third Year curriculum. Sadly, it seems that other than Mr. Lupin, your previous teachers are, quote from my collegue, hopeless dunderheads."

The Slytherins chuckled at their head of house's choice of words. While the Gryffindors simply chuckled at the idea.

"So rather than go forward to some rather advanced lessons, why don't we go back to some old lessons. I want you to form two lines. One per house." they did as I asked ant some had rather excited look on their faces.

"Now, Gryffindors turn to your left, Slytherins your right. Meet your new partner"

"What!?" Pandemonium started. And I tapped my wand on my desk tapping sound echoed throughout the room.

"Quiet!" both sides stopped complaining as I gave a stern look "Whilst I teach this subject I would like one thing from all of my students I want all kinds of prejudice to be left at the door."

The class started talking again. And I, again, tapped my wand on the desk. And they quieted down.

"I would like to all kinds of prejudice to be left. You will spend at four more years with each other. So better to remove any and all prejudice early; because when you leave this castle, it doesn't matter whether you're a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. All that matters is that you can do your job and do it right. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are known to be best of friends. They only opposed to the blood-status nothing more. That was the last known argument between the two, it was actually the only argument between the two. A great friendship broken because of prejudice. It is a sad story. And no one wants history to repeat itself. So face your partner for this activity, so we may begin"

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
